


Animal Transformation

by Isimile



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [11]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M, Marvel Bingo 2019, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: A new student transforms Alex into a kitten. Now if only Hank could figure out why the kitten tries to spend so much time with him.
Relationships: Hank McCoy/Alex Summers
Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498214
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111
Collections: Marvel Bingo 2019





	Animal Transformation

Hank sighed when the insistent mewing started the moment he left his room. He should have expected it, really, even if he still could not understand it. Alex had gone along to pick up their latest student and had come back as a cat, thanks to said student. None of them, Charles included, were quite sure what exactly their powers were but obviously they included being able to change the shape of other people. Charles was trying to help them figure out how to undo it anyway.

What was up for debate was in how far the mind of those transformed was affected. Alex-as-a-cat was more intelligent than a normal cat. He refused cat food, he reacted when he overheard anyone talk about him and the less said about the struggle they’d had figuring out a litter box for him the better. And yet Hank insisted that he must be affected somehow. The cat kept following him around, rubbing against his legs and demanding attention and being petted. He tried turning into his other form, figuring that the appearance of him being a bigger predator might scare him off a little. Instead the cat had literary climbed up onto his shoulders and had started wildly rubbing against his fur, purring all the while.

If Hank was truthful, at least to himself – Charles could kindly stay out of his head –, then he did not really mind. It was nice, not being alone in the lab or in his office. If he allowed it, the cat was content to spend the whole day laying across Hank’s shoulders or, if he was sitting down, on his lap.

It’s what made him so certain that Alex couldn’t be completely himself. There was no way he would willingly spend so much time keeping him company, never mind cuddling. It was also why Hank kept referring to him as ‘the cat’, in his thoughts and when speaking. From the way he was acting, he was not really Alex.

Now if only he could decide if he wanted things to go back to the way they’d been or for Alex to stay a cat.

He looked up and down the corridor, making sure no one was around to see him, then reached down to pick up the cat. “There, no reason for you to walk all the way to my office, hm?” He scratched him behind the ear, smiling slightly at the way he leaned into his hand. “That means you’ll be able to sleep most of the afternoon, not like yesterday.” He did seem to always fall asleep sooner or later when laying on his lap, something he could not do when laying across his shoulders because then Hank kept moving.

The cat did not really react. He just kept purring, only briefly bumping his head against Hank’s.

~*~

It really was a nice way to spend an afternoon, Hank mused. Having the cat to absentmindedly pet from time to time made the paperwork feel less stressful. The warmth of his fur was also nice, now that it was getting colder.

But it was only temporary, he reminded himself, surely the professor would soon figure out how to turn him back. Perhaps Hank should look into getting himself an actual pet?

He was jerked from his musings when the cat suddenly tensed and twitched. He pushed back from his desk, making room for him to jump down. “If you need to go – or spit out a hairball or something, then get down.”

The cat didn’t. He just mewled piteously, staring up at him, as if asking for something, though Hank had no idea what.

The next moment, Hank was very happy he’d made room. One moment, he was cradling a cat, the next he had human Alex sitting astride his lap. Naked.

They stared at one another for a few heartbeats, surprised, then Alex jumped up, wordlessly grabbed the jacket Hank had hanging over his chair, then rushed out.

~*~

They had not found out how to undo it, Hank learned when he went looking for Charles, but it turned out that the change seemed to be temporary and had simply ended on its own after a week.

Hank had spent the evening and part of the moment aimlessly wandering around his office, unable to concentrate. It was strange being alone again. Even though it had only been a week, he’d got used to the cat’s – to Alex’ – presence. And now he was alone again.

He shook his head over himself. It was what he was used to and he’d quickly get used to it again, surely.

There was a knock at the door. Contrary to what he was used to, whoever was there actually waited for him to bid them enter, so he was very surprised to see Alex standing there, clutching his jacket. Once again they stared silently at one another, then Alex held out the jacket suddenly. “Here. Your jacket. Sorry for just taking it without asking.”

He took it. “It’s okay.” What else was Hank supposed to say here? What do you say after the last week? “How are you doing?”

Alex shrugged, looking away now. “I’m fine. Back to normal now.”

“No aftereffects?”

Was he blushing? “There’s some holdover from the instincts when I was a cat but the professor figures they’ll fade as well soon.” He rubbed his thigh. “I wanted to thank you- for how patient you were with me. Cat me.”

“You remember?” Hank blurted out, surprised.

“Of course. It was still me.”

Hank frowned, trying to wrap his head around it. All Alex did was tease him while all the cat had seemed to want was to be close to him, to have his attention.

His eyes widened as he understood. “Oh.” He made a split-second decision and stepped closer to Alex. He slowly reached out with one hand, running gently through his hair, then down to caress his cheek. Alex leaned into it like he’d done as a cat. “I don’t think you’ll fit on my shoulders as comfortably now,” he said softly.

Slowly, hesitantly, a hopeful grin grew on Alex’ lips. “What about your lap?”


End file.
